Why Me?
by Qyndox
Summary: The Ed's always had a hard time in life, now becuase of an accident, they are morphed into pokemon. Caught by trainers and sent on a mission to defeat Team Plasma, they must save not only themselves, but their new friends. Lies and betrayels cross their paths. However when finally given a chance to return to their previous home and life, will they really want to go back?
1. Prologue

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope u enjoy it!**

**As some of you noticed, I re did this chpt. I just couldn't stand seeing the old version!**

"Don't speak, Sockhead, cause I've got a brilliant plan!" Eddy said as he rushed past the skinny boy. Edd sighed as he rushed to catch up with his friend. He was wearing his usual outfit, an orange red shirt and purple shorts. Black shoes and a strange black hat accompanied them.

Double-D started running with his small legs and reminded Eddy, "But Eddy, we forgot Ed!" His friend didn't even bother to turn around to answer him. Ed had apparently been grounded for leaving sock puppets in the backyard pond again. Sarah had kicked them out earlier, but Eddy insisted they needed him for today's scam.

Edd tripped over Eddy's carelessly misplaced foot as soon as Eddy stopped at the corner of Ed's house before Sarah could spot them. Double D's head hurt already, and grass flavored his green tongue. Eddy grabbed his lengthened tongue and rushed into the basement that Ed called home.

Ed was tied to a pipe like a dog on a leash and was snoozing. Sarah's un-purposely made jokes had made Eddy laugh even harder because she had placed newspapers at the corner. There was even a food bowl with chunky puffs and another with murky water.

While Eddy choked on laughter, Double-D took out an 'Ed-librating Machine' he had started working after Eddy told him the news last night. For the most part, it was constructed of random odds and ends from the kitchen. Things such as forks, fans, and cardboard boxes scattered on the mechanism. He then proceeded to activate the machine. It was designed to cut the rope and purposely throw the bowls at Eddy.

He grunted in annoyance as he wiped the mush off his face, for the most part. He glared at both of his friends and only received a smirk of victory from Edd.

Double-D tended to add purposes to get back at Eddy for the many things he blamed him for. "Eddy!" Ed shouted as his eyes snapped open in realization. His arms flailed around in the air in happiness of seeing his friends. Almost immediately, in frustration, Eddy stuffed a random plastic action figure that was lying on the floor into his mouth.

"Shut it Monobrow, we're in the heat if Sarah hears you!" Eddy whispered. Double-D nodded in agreement, as they both recalled in horror what happened last time when they got caught. They both shook off their shivers as Edd spoke out.

"No need to fear as I have a machine, built last night, to aid in our escape gentlemen." Double D said with a grin. He pulled out a blue TV remote with duct tape and bottle caps all over. He pressed the big red button taped onto the strange remote. In response, a badly patched cow robot wheeled in hastily and ejected a stuffed, life-sized Ed into the filthy bathtub. Then it proceeded to toss some heavy rocks into the bushes. A tiny whistle placed itself to the cow's lips and it inhaled and exhaled. The noise of the whistle blew loudly through the window.

"Come on Jimmy they're over there!" Sarah said shinning a flashlight in the direction of the noise. It was then when Double D noticed it was dark outside and the dusty and partly broken clock on the top shelf read 10:30 PM. His eyes widened and he cautiously stepped back.

"I do not recall the time at the present being past sunset!" Double-D gasped in shock and realization. "The position of the sun said it was 9 o'clock in the morning last I had checked!"Eddy and Ed looked outside and were puzzled as well, but not as drastically. However Eddy was not happy at all when he saw that Ed had tied his hairs with a red bow and was yanking at it with a monster action figure. "Ed, quit it!" As Double-D's two companions bickered, he was lost in deep thought.

"Let's blow this dump and go into the woods." Eddy decided for their current situation. Edd nodded, but Ed just stared into the space. Nevertheless, both followed him out of the house and crept into the dark woods.

Eddy and Ed sighed in relief and collapsed onto a fallen down log. Double-D meanwhile, had taken out his microscope and was observing their area.

"Ed get some twigs, moss, branches, leaves, and sticks to build a fire and tent. Eddy, I want you to-"Edd ranted on until Eddy interrupted him. He turned to glare at him.

"Sorry Sock head, but Eddy man doesn't work without cash." With that, he place one leg over the other in a relaxed position. Double-D sighed and continued his observations. After taking some notes on a small notebook he announced to Eddy and Ed.

"Well gentlemen, I think this camp site would be appropriate to rest and recharge for the night." He said to them. Ed acted as if he didn't even hear Edd. Eddy stared at Double-D weirdly. He sighed.

"This area is where we should sleep for the night, unless we sneak to Eddy's home." He simplified for Eddy to comprehend. Eddy nodded and said 'Oh' in response, signaling that he understood. He continued to lounge. Ed had surprisingly managed to make a suitable tent and fire with the said materials, and there was enough room for all three of them in it. The log Eddy was sitting beside was perfectly placed next to the tent and in front of the fire.

"Marshmallow?" Both Edd and Eddy turned to ask what Ed meant only to reel back in disgust as Ed had held out a stick with a disgusting marshmallow on it. It was muddy, and covered in small twigs and ants. Ed then started to chew on it. However, he spat it right back out, and into the fire!

As the fire's embers crackled with the smoke rising and getting smaller, Ed explained, "Toothpaste filling." Double-D nervously turned his gaze to Eddy. His face was bright red and his face was angry like crazy. Eddy then lost it. He charged at Ed with a long trail of white steam following. His handed grasped Ed's neck and shook him furiously.

"Ed you crazy maniac!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs, his anger not letting out yet. Edd shushed them to be less loud, but it was no use. Ed was hollering and Eddy was screaming, both most likely attracting the attention of the whole Cul-De-Sac. Double-D heavily sighed in annoyance.

However, before anyone could do anything else, a shadow loomed over the Ed's. All of their gazes turned to the culprit. At that moment, Eddy's grip on Ed left as did their bickering. Some sort of figure wrapped in darkness looked upon them. It's glowing yellow eyes then squinted as if determined. It threw a red and white sphere at them, before anyone could react. All three of them ducked just in time. The orb flew past them and into some shrubbery.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ed screamed. Eddy covered his ears in frustration. However two of the strange balls hit Eddy and Ed and sucked them into them in a burst of red light. The shadow grinned a smile as big as the Chesire Cat's smile. Double-D backed away in fear. Right before the last orb hit him as well, he whispered, "Why?"

**Hope you all liked this revision better than the original!**

**-QA**


	2. Chapter 1: Try to play nice!

**Hey Guys! Thanks for being so patient until I had updated! I now have more time for fics**

**Especially Ed Edd n Eddy and Pokémon! More updates! YAY!**

"Excuse me? Mr.?"

Eddy's eyes slowly opened to only be shut as the bright morning light shone in his eyes. _Ugh. What happened? Who's that voice? No one ever calls me Mr. since I'm the youngest except the squirts.  
><em>

Suddenly cold water was splashed onto his face. He groaned lightly and started opening his eyes with much ease now. Sunlight filtered through the vines, and low grass and shrubs covered the forest floor. Many evenly spread trees were around. Close by was a small creek. In front of him was a strange grey and blue dinosaur-like creature with spikes on its head.

"Hey, did you see anyone little fella?" Eddy asked looking around.

The creature tilted its head. "Are you okay Mr.?" It asked.

"Woah! How did you talk?" He wondered almost in a gasp.

"Because I'm a Cranidos, not a human Mr. Buizel." It said.

"Okay weirdo, and what the heck is a Buizel?" Eddy asked. He didn't mind being called Mr.

"I think you got hit hard on your head, and you're a buizel." He said in a timid voice.

"Look, I don't-"Eddy jolted up with realization. Ed and Double D! He had to find them!

"Sorry kid, I gotta find my friends!" He said as he started to run into the forest. As Eddy stood up and started a run, the curious grey and blue creature tripped him.

"I really shouldn't let you run off confused and a bit ...odd." The strange dinosaur-like thing said, hiding a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked, and slightly irritated.

"You are a really ..weird pokemon and besides, you shouldn't go running off confused without a goal or, for safety, a trainer. P.S I can supply you that." Cranidos explained. Eddy laughed, not a chuckle, nor a lot.

"Um, Cranidos, I'm human you know right? I mean it's not like I'm a "pokemon"." Eddy laughed. He found it funny if he were a pokemon. However Cranidos acted as if he didn't have a sense of humor.

Cranidos tilted his head. "You might want to look over here." He beckoned to the small creek.

Eddy walked to the small river. He peered into it. He was very surprised to what he saw; an orange otter like creature stood before him. Around its neck was a strange chain necklace with a small disco ball.

"What have I become?" Eddy said confused and scared at the same time. His mind felt horrible. He just wanted to disappear just to think for a while.

"Look, if you're lost and can't even remember your name, maybe you should stay with me and my trainer." The Cranidos said in comforting tone. With watery eyes, Eddy hopefully looked up to him.

". . . .alright." Eddy replied after a bit. "And thanks Cranidos." He added to be polite.

"Actually, my real name is Rage." He corrected.

"Oh. . . . . . . . . . thanks Rage." Eddy said, looking up at Rage with a sad, but hopeful smile.

**FINALLY! Yeesssh. It took me forever (month) to complete this.**

**Ugh. Sorry School and my social life are really getting the better of me.**

**I might accept OC pokemon (for the Ed's trainers) From any region.**

**Later!**

**-QA**


	3. Chapter 2: Not what I had in mind

**Sorry for the wait! I got distracted like with schoolwork…..**

"Abby, how could you forget!?" Chris yelled.

"I woke up late alright? Get off my back already." She replied. They were riding on her bike since it was quickest to Professor Juniper's lab. Her hazel bangs annoyed her eyes as they concentrated on the rode.

"Can't. If I do I'll fall off the bike!" He said with a grin.

Abigail sighed. Here they were rushing to make it and he was making puns.

As she saw the building of the beginning of the biggest day of her life, she peddled so hard, they nearly crashed into the room.

"Ah! Abigail, Xavier! I was wondering what was taking you two." A tall woman with brown hair and a smile said looking up from a monitor.

_Professor Juniper. _Abigail thought with a smile as she and Chris got up.

"Ready to pick your starters?" She said with glee. They both nodded their heads in approval.

She led them into a large room with a gift box opened and two pokeballs inside.

"I was going to send it to one of you, but another trainer wanted to start a pokemon journey, but I insisted that she receive a starter." She admitted with a sweat drop.

"Abigail can choose first." Abby smiled, but she could tell that Chris wasn't pleased.

"Ladies first, as they always say" She winked with a mischievous smile.

Abby smirked at Chris, but calmly opened the package and looked at the two pokeballs inside.

Both had a name tag thing in front of it. They read: Snivy and Tepig. They had a leaf and flame symbol respectively.

The twelve year old already knew which one she wanted. Her hand reached the one on the left: Snivy. She called the said pokemon out of it's pokeball.

"Snivy!" It said as it appeared before her. I smiled. "I'll call you Clover, ok?" I asked it.

"Sure, why not!" The grass lizard said in response, nodding her slim head. She took the gesture as a yes.

Abigail returned Clover to her pokeball. "Alright Abigail, here's your pokedex and five empty pokeballs."

She handed her the items and she put the pokeballs in the pocket inside her bag(which hug on her side) and her pokedex in another. She knew today was a shining moment for her.

…..

A young girl swiftly glided through the trees. Her emerald hair glided with her movements. Her dark orange eyes moved around scanning for something.

She pulled out a small silver whistle from a small handbag on her waist and softly blew through it.

…..

"So if I hang with you guys, maybe I'll figure out why I am a pokemon?" Eddy wondered after Rage explained the basics of pokemon.

"Yup!" Rage said happily. Eddy's ...paws were getting tired. "Unless you are just an amnesic ditto with no instincts which is unlikely.

"Alright, not much longe-" Rage's words were interrupted by a soft, yet echoing melody.

He smiled. "Come on Eddy! My trainer is here!" He rushed into the bushes and Eddy close behind. _For a rock dinosaur thing, Rage runs pretty fast._

As Eddy stepped in to a forest clearing, he saw a young girl around 13 with shoulder length green hair.

"Rage, do you know this Buziel?" The girl asked.

"Yep! I asked him and he agred to come with us on our journey!" He said in a childish voice with glee.

"Really?" Lily asked back. _Wait, how does she understand pokemon talk? _

"Okay, shall we then?" She said and Rage got into battle position.

"Huh?" Eddy questioned. "What the heck is Rage doing?"

"You see, to help you I'll need to capture you and you'll be my official pokemon. Or else someone else will try to capture you." Lily said. Eddy nodded.

Instincts took over Eddy all of a sudden. He got into position as well.

"Rage, use Headbutt!" Lily yelled. Rage quickly used the said move as his head glowed white and he charged at Eddy. Eddy let his instincts go to work and take over.

He jumped out of the way and rage hit a tree trunk hard.

Eddy's throat and mouth all of a sudden filled with water. He was choking on it and boy was it painful! Soon he couldn't take it and opened his mouth and was surprised when a fast blast of water hit Rage right in the head.

"Alright, Rage hit back with Take Down!" Lily commanded. Rage's entire body glowed with white and he charged at Eddy again. A name rung in his mind: Eddy dodged the attack swiftly, and then in the air, slashed his two tails at Rage as they glowed a brilliant white. Cresents of "sonic booms" clashed with Rage as he took recoil.

"Rage! Quick, retaliate and use Headbutt!" Lily pleaded. Rage's head glowed brightly again, but slightly duller than last time and charged at Eddy. Eddy felt a sensation on his forehead. It tingled and he realized his head was also glowing. The two pokemon clashed into each other's heads and recoiled in frustration.

Suddenly Eddy was dashing to Rage who was 'confused' at the moment. He realized he was making a trail of white energy behind him. "Rage watch out for that Quick Attack!"_  
><em>

"Aaaahhh!" Rage yelped as he recoiled and stumbled on his belly. Eddy was slightly hovering in the air before gravity landed him softly on the ground.

"Rage! Us our secret weapon!" Lily said with

He smiled and his head glowed once more, but this time it shined like metal. "Iron head!" Rage yelled with joy and charged at Eddy. Eddy was so shocked at the little pokemon's quick movements that he was hit. Hard. He stumbled back onto his back. Pain erupted from his chest where he was hit. His vision was fading and black crept at the corners.

The last thing he saw was a shinning red and white ball thrown at him. That left him uneasy and bad memories rushed at him for the first time after his arrival in this world.

…

"Hey! Wake up!" Double-D barely heard a ringing yell in his head. _Eddy _he thought.

"Edd-y. Five more seconds..please…" He mumbled under his breath as he could barely stay awake.

"Hey! But-" The voice yelled back. Double-D did not catch the rest of the voices, which he presumed to be Eddy's, words as the darkness finally took over yet again. Then it and a heavy sleep took over him as Edd submitted himself, not realizing where he exactly was at the moment.


	4. Chapter 3: Teach me how to fight

**Sorry bt' the looong wait! Trying to equally update my fics!**

**Ed **_**WILL **_**be in the next chpt, I promise!**

_**Italics **_**means poke talk by the way.**

"_What did I say_!"

"_Huh_?" Double-D clutched his head. It hurt more than the time Ed slammed his house on him.

"_We have been doing this for hours buddy! Get outta here now_!"

_Buddy? Weird, Eddy never calls me that._

Double-D slowly opened his eyes. It felt like Eddy's brother's hot sauce was in his eyes. He winced at the stinging pain in his eyes as he forced them open, but slowly.

He was welcomed by a bright light and the harsh voice again.

"_It's about time Aipom! I have to wait for you to finish your beauty sleep? Yeesh!_" It repeated.

_Aipom? Wait a minute, that's not Eddy's voice…_

He looked around his new surroundings. Double-D was in a forest clearing, and mossy trees surrounded him. In front of him, a small gray pigeon was snapping at him.

"_Now for the last time, GET OFFF MY TERRITORY!_" The bird chirped in a surprisingly loud voice.

"Yikes!" Like that, Double-D was off. He started running out of the forest which contained a very angry bird. After a little bit though, he tripped headfirst.

Double-D stood up once more only to almost fall back when seeing his hands were now purple paws.

He finally got a good look at himself. He was a very strange purple monkey with a hand-like structure at the end of his tail. He felt his familiar black hat on his head.

_Wait a minute!_ He put his "paw" underneath without revealing too much of his head. He sighed in relief. _Thank goodness __**it's**__ not there now._

Double-D looked around to realize he was on a very sunny field of around knee-high grass. He couldn't tell easily because of his new body. Some sort of puppies and long-teethed mice were scattered around the field as well.

"_Hi mister_!" Double-D turned around to see one of those puppies looking at him with a smile.

"_Um…..Greetings young..ing, do you know where we are?_" Double-D asked politely, not questioning the fact that it was talking to him.

The puppy tilted it's head. "_Are you lost? Then again Aipoms don't come from around here_." He started.

"_So where are we exactly?_" Double-D asked once more. He figured that his new body was this "Aipom"

"_Oh, we're in Unova! Right near where new humans come to capture us Lilipup and Patrats!_" He said with glee.

"_Capture? What do you mean by that?_" Edd wondered.

"_You know, the red and white balls that they throw at us!"_ The "Lilipup" informed him.

Double-D realized what he meant. His mind flashbacked to that moment back in Peachcreek.

A tear immediately rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away as the memory was too painful to him.

"_Are you okay?"_ The young Lilipup inquired. Edd nodded.

"_It's just..well, you see..Two of my friends got captured by a human you could say_." He replied.

"_Oh, I'm sorry_." The little puppy said. _Well Pokémon _Double-D thought.

"_Would you mind teaching me how to fight?_" Edd asked remembering how everything on Ed's TV showed Pokémon fighting each other with special types of strategies. Once Eddy caught him taking notes on it and called him a sissy.

"_You don't know how to fight?_" The little Pokémon asked with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"_I never actually fought; I and my friends lived in a peaceful little forest called Peachcreek. None of the other Pokémon fought one another. I miss it so…"_ Edd said drifting off into his old childhood memories.

The small creature thought for a moment, then said, "_Sure, it's the least I can do after everything you've probably been through."_

Double-D nodded in approval and delight.

"_First, we need to try and figure out what moves you know, mister..um.."_

"_Double-D, my name is Double-D." _Edd admitted.

"_Right!"_ The Lilipup smirked and grinned at the same time.

"_So, how I am supposed to-"_Double-D stopped in mid-sentence as he was pushed back as something rammed into his side.

He looked up to see a certain Lilipup looking over him with a smug expression.

"_What are you doing?"_ Edd asked slightly panicked.

"_Teaching you how to fight, duh."_ Lilipup admitted.

"_But I have no idea how!"_ Double-D said.

"_Learn then!"_ The small dog shouted as he got off Double-D and charged at him again.

Edd's brain couldn't even react before he slammed his big tail onto the poor puppy.

"_I think that was Slam."_ The Lilipup admitted.

"_My Lord! I am sorry!"_ He started.

"_Try something new on me!"_ The dog got up quickly and readied another attack.

"_But-"_His sentence was cut off as the dog slammed into him once more.

"_Fury Swipes_!" His paws suddenly grew long glowing claws and raked the Lilipup. His brain hadn't registered the words, but his body did.

Double-D grew worried as the Pokémon didn't move or flinch for a second. He was relieved when the Lilipup rose up and said, "_Nice. Didn't see it coming."_

_Neither did I._ Edd thought.

"_Come at me again!"_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Come on Clover! Our journey needs to get a move on!" Abigail shouted as she and her new friend Clover strolled into Route 1.

"Snivy!" Clover agreed.

"Let's stick to the road so we can spot wild pokemon." Abigail informed Clover.

"Snivy, Vi Snivy." Clover replied. Then she proceeded to climb onto Abigail's shoulder.

"Let's go!" She beamed with excitement.

After a few minutes of running down the road, Clover noticed a pokemon on the side of the road.

"_Abigail! There's a pokemon over there!"_ Clover said to her trainer.

Only to humans, that would have been a bunch of Snivy sounds.

"Oh I see it Clover!" She exclaimed when following her snivy's finger.

A purple pokemon was in the field walking toward the road.

"Come on Clover!" Abigail whispered.

The pokemon finally got close enough to the road that it spotted her but did not move. It just stood there looking at her.

She pulled out her Pokedex. She pointed it at the strange pokemon.

"Aipom. The long tail pokemon. They live in high tree tops and use their tails cleverly as hands. These are commonly found in Johto." The Dex said.

"Aipom?" The Aipom tilted it's head.

"Hmm..let's see what moves it knows." Abigail started fiddling with the machine.

"Moves: Tickle, Sand-Attack, Slam, and Fury Swipes."

"_Terribly sorry, but I must flee!" _The Aipom said and started running back into the grass.

"_Hey! Get back here!" _Clover exclaimed. The small liard started chasing the purple monkey into the grass.

"Clover! Ugh, this is not going to end well." Abigail admitted as she raced after the two pokemon.

**Hey! Thought you should know that I will be allowing OC's, but I will not garentee that all of them will be accepted! (Only pokemon.)**

**I may change my mind, so be prepared if no one gets in, but it depends on the OC's that are submitted.**

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Moves:**

**Belongs to:**

**Past:**

**Other:**


	5. Chapter 4: A New Name

**Reminder: I'm changing Leaf's name to Lily, cause'… yeah…**

"Good lord!" Edd yelled as the strange green lizard like pokemon chased him through the tall grass. As Double-D rushed through the tall grass hoping of finding a quick escape; he remembered what the Lilipup had said to be wary of any wandering trainers.

Edd cursed himself for not remembering that important warning. He was getting tired already and his chaser seemed to be catching up. Double-D wouldn't even imagine how horrible it would be to never see Ed or even Eddy again.

"Come back, and fight!" The grass type pokemon demanded. Her (As she had a feminine voice) eyes glinted mischievously as the surprisingly small and stubby legs of her's got her around quite fast.

Edd was planning to avoid all battles at almost any cost. He preferred not to battle as he had not that much practice and was not a good fighter. Double-D could also see some trainer catching up to them as well. After thinking about it for a second, he decided to stop and fight. If he could defeat her, maybe he could run away before the girl called out another pokemon.

Small clouds of dust rose as his small cream feet stopped to a halt. They were now in a somewhatly sandy area with some grass scattered and a small pond right next to his feet. He turned to face his opponent. The green snake Pokémon smirked in victory as she also halted near the sand.

Now Edd could see the trainer. She was a redhead with an orange bandanna, on her head and a blue jacket over a plain light blue camie. Her dark green shorts were above her knees and she wore black sneakers. A pokeball was gripped in her hand, shinning in the bright daylight.

She then called out to her pokemon, "Alright Clover, time to catch our first teammate!" The Snivy nodded and prepared to attack. Double-D focused for a second and then yelled it out loud, "Fury Swipes!" With that his 'paws' grew glowing white claws and he charged at the starter.

"Quick Clover! Use Tackle!" The girl hastily called out to her Snivy. Clover nodded and jumped up to dodge the on-coming attack. Edd grunted in annoyance as the snivy charged at his back head on with her move.

"Aaah!" Double-D yelped in pain, though it actually wasn't that bad. The pain faded in less than a second. He quickly leaped back a few feet. Clover gracefully landed near her trainer. The girl grinned and called out, "Now use Vine Whip!"

"Got it!" With that she revealed two vines underneath the yellow collar like structure on her neck. As the Aipom, formerly a human, staggered from the shock, the two vines whipped him silly. Stumbling back Double-D quickly pulled himself together. With a determined look on his face he swung his gigantic hand tail onto the Snivy.

Clover gasped in shock and pain. At the same time as lifting his tail away from the lizard, Edd tickled Clover like crazy.

"Stop it! Hahahaha! Stop it!" She wailed happily. Her little claws failed around and it looked quite cute. As the tickling ceased, Edd smiled as he leaped away before the snivy could retaliate.

"Shake that tickle off and use wrap on Aipom!" The trainer commanded and Clover was at Edd's face in a second. His eyes widened in shock as her long body and tail coiled around his waist. The grip tightened and pain erupted from his chest.

"Give up?" Clover taunted him. Trying his best to sound brave with his shaky voice, Double-D replied, "This is nothing!" The grass type starter responded by wrapping him even tighter. With one final breath, Edd gasped and collapsed from the lack of oxygen.

Clover backed away a few steps to allow her trainer to aim the glistering sphere at the weakened form of Double-D. As the red and white ball made its way toward him, he saw it in slow motion. With no energy left to even move out of the way, due to not resting after all that training with the Lilipup, he closed his eyes. Edd would never be able to find Ed or Eddy. He would be doomed to travel with this trainer forever.

Never to see the beloved cul-de-sac. Never to see his friends or parents. Never to fail at the endless scams that Eddy thought of. Never to be educated at Peach Creek Junior High. Never..

Clink! The Pokeball made the sound of clinking as it hit Double-D on the forehead. It opened and his world faded into darkness. The sounds vibrated like millions of insects. The world's colors collided into each other to form a mess of paints. The ground below Edd seemed to disappear altogether. The experience made him sick and dizzy.

Before he could even think about responding, it all faded.

….

"Come on out Eddy!"

Eddy was un-prepared for being called out of his pokeball. The dizziness overwhelmed him. It almost felt like it shook him and spun him around. The mess of colors separated into their rightful places and the world started to clear.

Landing on his face, he slowly stood up. Pushing his small orange paws up aided him. When the colors stopped swirling and his sight cleared. He was in some sort of hospital like place. There were chairs in the sort of 'waiting room' area. In between some escalators was a front desk and a joyful pink haired lady stood there while a pink pokemon stood next to her.

Eddy then realized Lily and Rage were standing in front of him, smiles plastered on both faces. He waved his small paw as a greeting. Rage took the opportunity to walk closer to him.

"Eddy, Lily was thinking of giving you a new name. She wanted me to ask if that was okay." Rage explained to Eddy. He thought for a moment. Then he replied by nodding to both Rage and Lily.

"Hm, how about Zezel?" Lily asked Eddy. She kneeled down next to him. Her green eyes pleading him to say yes.

Pausing before answering, Eddy replied, "I would love to be called that." Lily smiled and squealed in joy. Rage smiled and Eddy, er Zezel cheered with them. According to the clock, it was 1 pm in the town they were in currently. Speaking of the town-

"Hey Lily, where are we?" Zezel asked. His question caught his new trainer off guard. She happily answered.

"We're in Accumula Town, close to Route 2 and on the path to the first Unova Pokemon gym."

That partially answered Zezel's true questions. At least Ed forcing them to watch pokemon episodes was worthwhile in the end. He only knew about the first ten Unova pokemon, the rest were a mystery to him.

"Oh yeah, I need to head back to Route 1 to meet up with Professor Juniper and get Mirage! I think we need to leave by 3 pm. The rest of the day is ours for the picking." Lily told her two pokemon. They nodded in understanding and mentally put that information as a side note for later. However, nethier of them knew who this 'Mirage' was.

Zezel asked Lily, "Can we go around town?" Lily nodded and gestured for both of her pokemon to come outside with her. And with that, the three raced out the automatic doors.


End file.
